Bobsled Bonanza
Bobsled Bonanza is a difficult Mini-game which can be unlocked after Adventure Mode has been beaten. It is a daytime Pool level which starts with ice on all four ground lanes, and almost all of the zombies that appear throughout the level are Zombie Bobsled Teams and Zomboni. If the player melts the ice, s/he will face several Zombonis before any Bobsled Teams. Potato Mines are good plants to use here, as a single one can take out a bobsled and all four of its occupants. Squash and Imitater Squash are also good plants because they can easily take out a Zomboni. Zombies *Zombie *Flag Zombie *Zomboni *Zombie Bobsled Team * Zombie Yeti* (Only if you have encountered him) Plants Recommended *Sunflower *Peashooter and/or Cattail (for pool lanes) *Lily Pad *Spikeweed (Recommended to upgrade as soon as possible) *Spikerock *Squash (Optional, if you don't have Spikerock) *Potato Mine *Jalapeno (Optional, to melt ice and get rid of Zombie Bobsled Teams) *Imitater (Optional, Imitater Potato Mine, Squash, or Jalapeno) *Starfruit (Optional) *Chomper (Optional) Strategy 1 This is probably the easiest strategy and will almost always work if the first zombies come in a row you have defenses in. Simply plant a column of Sunflowers in the back and Potato Mines and Spikeweeds at the edge of the ice. Keep defending rows with Potato Mines until there are three Spikeweeds in each row, after which the front Spikeweeds should be upgraded into Spikerocks. Peashooters should then be placed in the Pool to dispatch zombies there, after which Cattails can be planted to use up any excess sun. Plants such as Squash are also useful, to take out any Zomboni that appear early on, before any Spikerock has been put up. Strategy 2 - No Sunflower Strategies right|400pxright|400pxUsing only 3 plants the Mini-game can be cleared. Mainly: *Lily Pad *Cattail *Potato Mine No Sunflowers needed. Although it requires a bit of luck at the start. It is definitely possible. Another strategy: Plants needed: *Puff-shroom *Imitater Puff-shroom *Lily Pad *Cattail *Coffee Bean *Fume-shroom *Gloom-shroom *Potato Mine *Squash *Jalapeno Strategy 3 - No Cattails Strategy * Sunflower * Lily Pad * Jalapeno * Imitater Jalapeno * Cherry Bomb * Squash * Peashooter * Chomper * Spikeweed * Pumpkin With this strategy, clearing the ice shouldn't be a big problem with both the Jalapeno and the Imitater Jalapeno. Peashooters are cheap and therefore are a good primary shooting weapon. Meanwhile the Chompers could take out the Zombonis with ease. If a Chomper is not ready to take out a Zomboni, feel free to use a Cherry Bomb, Jalapeno, Spikeweed, or Squash. If a Zombie Bobsled Team appears on the same lane as the Chomper, plant a Spikeweed in front of the Chomper and a Pumpkin on the Chomper so the Bobsled Zombies would die while eating the Pumpkins. Trivia in Bobsled Bonanza]] *Like Pogo Party, Bobsled Bonanza has a much longer time between the time you are allowed to start planting and the time the zombies come than other levels. For both Mini-games, it lasts for 75 seconds, longer than any normal level. **This is probably letting the player giving more time to plant since its difficulty is really hard. Players are given a long preparation time, as the zombies start appearing when the average player plants their 7th sunflower, as opposed to normally when the player plants their 3rd sunflower. in Bobsled Bonanza]] *The Tree of Wisdom says it's hard to beat both it and Pogo Party without the Squash. **It is possible to beat the level without Squashes, because Potato Mines and Chompers can take their place. Also, Squash can only squash a whole bobsled if another zombie activated it at the right moment; by itself, it only can squash at most two bobsled zombies (and usually only one) *Sometimes, the Zomboni tips over after being hit with a Spikerock. **This also occurs with the Spikeweed. *If you melt all the ice before the first wave, regular zombies will appear after then, until the first wave. **You must use the instant recharge hack, and possibly the unlimited sun hack too *Unlike any other game modes, the ice trails don't disappear. **In the DS version though, ice trails normally disappear after Zombie Bobsled Teams appear (unless a Zomboni is in the same lane). *For most people, this is the hardest Mini-game. *For some reason, on some older iPhone versions of this mini-game, the ice at the start covers an extra square. *Gatling Peas also make a good use, but because of their high cost and slow recharge (plus that of the prerequisite Repeater), this isn't mainly a good idea. **Fire Repeaters cost 375 sun for the first one and 200 more for each one, as opposed to the 450 sun for each Gatling Pea. Also, all the plants will have a fast recharge. *Bobsled Bonanza, Zombie Nimble Zombie Quick and It's Raining Seeds are the only Mini-games to have 4 flags. (for all versions) **If you count the iPhone version, Seeing Stars is also 4 flags. *In Spanish version, this mini-game is called "Carreras de Bobsleigh" ("Bobsleigh Racing"). *This is the only time in which the Zombie Bobsled Team appears on the seed selection screen. s, Spikerocks and Tangle Kelps to kill Zombies by Hoanganhminh]] *You can't use the Garden Rake in this Mini-game. **Maybe it can't appear on ice. ***It will not count to the three uses of Garden Rake. See also *Zomboni *Zombie Bobsled Team *Bobsled Bonanza Strategies Category:Mini-games Category:Pool Minigames Category:Pool Category:iPad Mini-games Category:Nintendo DS Mini-games Category:PC Mini-games Category:IPhone Mini-games Category:Expert-Difficulty minigames Category:Mini-games with 4 flags